


I don't want this to end..

by chloeoey



Category: The Ring (2002)
Genre: Crack, What am I doing, lol, written with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeoey/pseuds/chloeoey
Summary: I remember when I watched the video. I didn't think it would lead to my death and my first love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is just a little crack/ oneshot I wrote with friends. Dont take it too seriously..

* * *

        The beautiful girl with the hair over her face came out of my tv again , There's a warning for me to share the video or i'll die, but i kinda don't want to end whatever I have with this girl named  _ Samara. _ There is just something about her, I can't really put my finger on it. Something about how she holds herself; crawling around my house; screaming in my face as if having no regard for my own personal space. She doesn't seem to care what other people think she just is herself and i love it. Everyday she gets closer and closer to me but we never seem to touch. I can't wait for the day our hands meet, the day i can feel her skin on mine, the day we can finally be together; every second without her I feel is just another second wasted. Is there a way that i can get her to come out more? There has to be. I need to see her. 

        Today is the 5th day after seeing the video and I plan to try and talk to her; my beautiful Samara. I rub my sweaty hands on my jeans; a nervous habit. Any time now she could appear as if out of a dream and I’m not sure if i'm ready. I turn my TV on, the static sound lulling my nerves. I hope she can hear me calling out to her. I rub my hand through my hair and the realization strikes me that I haven't even combed my hair today. I rush over to my bathroom mirror, my eyes darting back and forth between my hair and the TV just to make sure i don't miss her. One particularly stubborn strand of hair draws my attention and when it finally cooperates I am shocked to see her standing behind me ominously. I turn around to face her, my hip bashing painfully against the sink. She radiates terror and death and it amazes me.

 

        “S-so do you come here often?” I choke out.

_         Stupid. Stupid. You had one chance and you blew it  _

  
        She cocks her head to the side, her whole body twitching. She opens her mouth and lets out a long shrill shriek. The sound resonates through the bathroom, echoing louder and louder into my eardrums; such a beautiful sound. She looks so enchanting as she moves closer to me, her body jerking and jolting back and forth. I move forward hoping to just for a second feel her mesmerizing pale skin. Inch by inch we get closer, I don't breath in fear that anything could scare away my fair- skinned princess. Finally, we are so close. Just a few more inches. The screech of my obnoxious ringtone breaks the intense silence.  I glance at the source of the sound right next to the sink and in an instant she disappears. 


End file.
